


W同人－翔菲：Air-时生总是来晚一步

by KnightNO4time



Category: Kamen Rider W
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:15:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25326763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Relationships: Hidari Shoutarou/Philip
Kudos: 1





	W同人－翔菲：Air-时生总是来晚一步

W同人－翔菲：Air-时生总是来晚一步

#  [时生总是来晚一步](http://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/)

weibo：被苍叶声音击沉的时生  
凹三：KnightNO4time

  1. [](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_5ee6c10)

[ 62](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_5ee6c10)

### [W同人－翔菲：Air](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_5ee6c10)

有这样一个男人，他不允许这个城市哭泣，他不允许风都的风停息。

今日战斗完后的W站在临近夜晚的大厦楼顶上，透过几条街道能看到警察闪红的光线伴随嘈杂从楼群后冒出。

接触变身后的翔太郎一如既往穿着正统的衬衫马甲，领带系得一丝不苟，他用手压住被大厦风吹得有些起来的帽子，动作活脱脱像一个侦探电影里主角设定的标准绅士耍帅动作。

当然这么说也没错，毕竟这就是他嘴边挂着的“硬汉派”，虽然这番硬汉情调还是从他的恩师那里学来的。

“停止流泪的都市在晚霞落幕的夜空里迎来点点灯光，伤痕被夜风一扫而净。”他嘴里念念有词，不知情人士大概会觉得他是一个站在楼顶抒情得“诗人”。

虽然翔太郎那挑眉一笑只是耍帅和诗人不沾边，“这不是正好符合硬汉派最后的感慨吗？”

【翔太郎…快点回家吧】

一个听起来兴致缺缺得声音插入翔太郎的大脑。

本来沉浸在自己“文学”里的青年顿时出了戏！

“啊啊啊…！干什么啊，菲利普！我才刚感慨完要欣赏一下风景的！重头戏啊！一般剧情结尾都有这种硬汉模式的吧？”

因为是对着大脑里的声音抱怨，不由做出来动作的翔太郎就想一个在楼顶自言自语的可疑人士。很遗憾，他没了气氛。

因为动作，他宝贵的帽子差点吹飞。连忙按住的同时，他空出来的手也搭载了腰间的腰带上。

因为腰间的Double Diver，即使在身在远方他也能轻易和和基地的搭档对话。

【我对于刚才那个盖亚记忆体很感兴趣，想要快点研究一下。我需要你为了提供一些信息】

完全无视掉这边的抱怨，名为菲利普的少年在脑内另一边一脸认真的说着，不过翔太郎很清楚的知菲利普现在声音下隐隐的兴奋感大概就要发动他的知识暴走特快了。

叹口气但是嘴角还是会微微上扬，屋顶上的侦探反而若隐若现的露出来意思无奈的怜爱。只是很快就被他其他表情盖了过去，那也是他无意识的。  


“我知道啦，我马上离开。那我顺路买街对角的饺子好了。”

【呐…翔太郎】

回答他的不是肯定与否，而是一阵带着少许犹豫的声音。

搭档那么多年，菲利普的声音出现一点变化翔太郎也能轻易听出来。

“怎么了，菲利普？这种声音不像你啊。”虽说是调侃，却满腔的担心。

  
【现在风都上空的空气很舒服吗？】

少年以往略显老成的口气此时却带回和外表一样的稚气。

听着这句话，翔太郎脑海里浮现出来对方的容貌并不是此时在事务所里抚摸着硬皮书的搭档，而是几年前一直被深深困在盖亚研究所里的白衣少年。

当初在那样不见天日的地方，温度和时间都是无需多考虑的事情。如今他生活在风都里，和其他人交流，在大街上行走。少年的这份感受翔太郎即使想象却依旧无法用最准确的想法去感受到。

“啊，很清新。今天风都的夜风也很干净。”这句子相比之前的感慨少了做作，确实平日很少用的词，说完半硬汉的青年自己都不自在。

“不要说这些了，如果你喜欢，就下次一起，不要总是窝在那个基地里。”故意这样说这样过去刚才的句子，毕竟合体变身时就能感受到。

只不过因为刚才无意的话，让一直呆在地下室的少年形象又和当年白衣的形象重合了。

【——】

“我——”

【?】

菲利普在脑海里的停顿表示他也因为那句话想到了当初。只是菲利普表达思维时很坦率，却也有着出乎人意料的好强一面。

就在这一面表露之际，翔太郎先开口打断了正要反驳他的少年。

“我不会让这个城市流泪的，空气不再浑浊。”

【…】

迎着远处警车离去消失的声音，翔太郎压着因为越大越凉的夜风而不安的帽子转身离开了立足的地方。

  
【啊，因为你是我的搭档啊】

背对着灯光点亮的都市，脑海里少年的声音如此信任的说出，能想到那边他清秀的脸上浓起的笑意。

压在和夹克搭色的海蓝色帽檐下的面容微微勾起嘴角，手关上了Double Driver的开关，脑内那份存在感也消失得寂静。  


“好了，该去买饺子了，”他注意到自己战斗后的饥肠辘辘，想必如果再不带饭回去一会就要收到事务所的咆哮电话。

  
风都之空，夜风渐凉。

[假面骑士](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%81%87%E9%9D%A2%E9%AA%91%E5%A3%AB)[假面骑士W](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%81%87%E9%9D%A2%E9%AA%91%E5%A3%ABW)[W](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/W)[翔菲](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E7%BF%94%E8%8F%B2)[菲利普](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E8%8F%B2%E5%88%A9%E6%99%AE)[左翔太郎](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%B7%A6%E7%BF%94%E5%A4%AA%E9%83%8E)

评论(3)

热度(62)

    1. 共2人收藏了此文字 

    2. [](http://eikura5144.lofter.com/) [chihaya](http://eikura5144.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    3. [](http://fukongliang.lofter.com/) [凉墨珸榊](http://fukongliang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    4. [](http://kekoulielie.lofter.com/) [可口烈烈](http://kekoulielie.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    5. [](http://laoziaisiguanhong.lofter.com/) [茶樱](http://laoziaisiguanhong.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    6. [](http://shadiaodoubixuanyigeba.lofter.com/) [沙雕←_→逗比选一个吧](http://shadiaodoubixuanyigeba.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    7. [](http://laizihailaludemoulinxinggongzhu.lofter.com/) [来自海拉鲁的某林姓公主](http://laizihailaludemoulinxinggongzhu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    8. [](http://1350578243.lofter.com/) [祀酱今天也要努力考证](http://1350578243.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    9. [](http://fsh1121.lofter.com/) [叁花11月](http://fsh1121.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    10. [](http://wangchuan933.lofter.com/) [忘川](http://wangchuan933.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    11. [](http://wangchuan933.lofter.com/) [忘川](http://wangchuan933.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    12. [](http://lloydorlando.lofter.com/) [新しい世界への扉](http://lloydorlando.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    13. [](http://ziwumist.lofter.com/) [🌟星落雨💧](http://ziwumist.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    14. [](http://si908057.lofter.com/) [魔鬼吧你们](http://si908057.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    15. [](http://42930572.lofter.com/) [。。。。。。](http://42930572.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    16. [](http://42930572.lofter.com/) [。。。。。。](http://42930572.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    17. [](http://zuoyan-m.lofter.com/) [火红的布丁君](http://zuoyan-m.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    18. [](http://jmqszhk.lofter.com/) [jmqszhk](http://jmqszhk.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    19. [](http://aptx-4869-end.lofter.com/) [时集](http://aptx-4869-end.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    20. [](http://aptx-4869-end.lofter.com/) [时集](http://aptx-4869-end.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    21. [](http://zangyeshangli.lofter.com/) [LAD_YAM](http://zangyeshangli.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    22. [](http://yinyusansan.lofter.com/) [音域三三](http://yinyusansan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    23. [](http://xingcanzhiyi.lofter.com/) [和所有的太宰先生一起殉情的夜莲](http://xingcanzhiyi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    24. [](http://meilideshenhua619.lofter.com/) [美丽的神话](http://meilideshenhua619.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    25. [](http://poppy796.lofter.com/) [Poppy🍃](http://poppy796.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    26. [](http://woyongyuanxihuanbanyuanliguangren.lofter.com/) [春秋舞若君](http://woyongyuanxihuanbanyuanliguangren.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    27. [](http://xiaoxiong232.lofter.com/) [小熊](http://xiaoxiong232.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    28. [](http://arashichaseankh0125.lofter.com/) [红豆花开君归否](http://arashichaseankh0125.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    29. [](http://diyuxinhuanfeng.lofter.com/) [芯芯✿公孫日召](http://diyuxinhuanfeng.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    30. [](http://lingjiejiangjun.lofter.com/) [灵界将军⭕](http://lingjiejiangjun.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    31. [](http://salingna.lofter.com/) [深町之氏](http://salingna.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    32. [](http://bianyingyuxue.lofter.com/) [Hanaの泪](http://bianyingyuxue.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    33. [](http://31415926rf.lofter.com/) [醉饮三途](http://31415926rf.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    34. [](http://123qzy.lofter.com/) [丰月及已](http://123qzy.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    35. [](http://yutoxyama.lofter.com/) [主页名字还没想好](http://yutoxyama.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    36. [](http://gustygalaxyguard.lofter.com/) [裂空的破坏神](http://gustygalaxyguard.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    37. [](http://tingting92697.lofter.com/) [爱吃砂糖的听听](http://tingting92697.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    38. [](http://fanccmiao.lofter.com/) [一只塞包子](http://fanccmiao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    39. [](http://waterse.lofter.com/) [星色岛屿](http://waterse.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    40. [](http://zty000329.lofter.com/) [绘影shadow](http://zty000329.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    41. [](http://33185.lofter.com/) [泰迪♡幸太郎](http://33185.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    42. [](http://33185.lofter.com/) [泰迪♡幸太郎](http://33185.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    43. [](http://katelen-perfume.lofter.com/) [邹邹Katelen_](http://katelen-perfume.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    44. [](http://sky112.lofter.com/) [南鹤梦](http://sky112.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    45. [](http://amelieofelia.lofter.com/) [犀牛比较胖](http://amelieofelia.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    46. [](http://allwillbewell.lofter.com/) [笑对阴天](http://allwillbewell.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    47. [](http://218aibamasaki.lofter.com/) [kakira](http://218aibamasaki.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    48. [](http://iamwangxiaoyu.lofter.com/) [要吃核桃了](http://iamwangxiaoyu.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    49. [](http://qitiancangmang.lofter.com/) [雪楓戀](http://qitiancangmang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    50. [](http://kitauminoookami.lofter.com/) [オオカミ](http://kitauminoookami.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    51. [](http://qwe724293969.lofter.com/) [花样作死小余生](http://qwe724293969.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    52. 加载中...
    53. 查看更多




[→](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_5ee6c08)  
[←](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_5ee6c1e)

  
© [时生总是来晚一步](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](http://www.lofter.com)  


  
  


  
[](https://www.lofter.com/message/rootsoftheking)  


  
[](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/view)  



End file.
